Monokuma Rising
Murder IV: Monokuma Rising began on December 5, 2014 and ended January 20, 2015. The game was themed around Dangan Ronpa, Dead Rising, and Rule of Rose. It was hosted by Atomyk and can be found here. Participants * Annabeth Chase * Arya Stark ''- Third Execution'' * Axel * Bayonetta * Chung Seiker * Connor Lassiter ''- Third Murder'' * Cosmo ''- Fourth Execution'' * D ''- Sixth Murder'' * Desmond Miles ''- Third Murder'' * Dlanor A. Knox ''- Fifth Murder'' * Don "Wardaddy" Collier * Edward Kenway * Erika Furudo ''- Fifth Murder'' * Frank Castle * Funny Valentine ''- Seventh Murder'' * Gig * Giroro * Hanzou Urushihara * Hercule Poirot * Jack Spicer * Jean Kirstein * Jennifer ''- First Murder'' * John Constantine * Keroro * Kirei Kotomine ''- Seventh Murder'' * Korra * Lector * Lilia Kjaernestejd ''- First Execution'' * Loki Laufeyson * Lyle Dylandy * Master Chief * Natsu Dragneel ''- Sixth Execution'' * Oz * Pretty Boy ''- Seventh Execution'' * Ratchet * Revya * Risa Megan Ward ''- Third Murder'' * River Song * Robin Tact ''- Fifth Murder'' * Ruby Rose ''- Second Execution'' * Sandor Clegane * Sting Eucliffe * The Engineer ''- Fourth Murder'' * The Noob ''- Fourth Murder'' * William "Billy" Borden * Willow Rosenberg * Wuya * Yang Xiao Long ''- Fifth Execution'' * Yuno Gasai Death Order Jennifer - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO DEATH!' Lilia Kjaernestejd - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED THROUGH THE HEART!' Loki Laufeyson - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Yuno Gasai - ''DIED'! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!'' Oz and Willow Rosenburg - DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' River Song - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLASHED!' Ruby Rose - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Annabeth Chase - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''A BLAZE OF GLORY!' William "Billy" Borden - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''A BLAZE OF GLORY!' The Joker - ''INNOCENT! '''KILLED IN A DUEL!' Ley von Crimson River and Rufus Wilde - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DEVOURED' Anastasia Saunders - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DEVOURED' Risa Megan Ward and Connor Lassiter - ''MURDERED! GUILTY! '''STABBED TO DEATH' Desmond Miles - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ZOMBIFIED' Arya Stark - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''SKEWERED' The Noob and The Engineer - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''MIND-CONTROLLED' Cosmo - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''IMMOLATED' Lyle Dylandy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''MEGAKUMA'D' Robin and Erika Furudo - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TO COSMO, WITH LOVE' Dlanor A. Knox - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED' Yang Xiao Long - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''MONODEVOURED' Zane Bowerstone - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH' Adain Lee - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH' Zer0 - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH' D - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SPLAT' Frank Castle - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SUICIDE TO THE BRAIN' ''' Natsu Dragneel - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''GUILT Funny Valentine - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THE SPIRIT WITHIN' Kirei Kotomine - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''WENT UP LIKE THE 4TH OF JULY' Pretty Boy - ''EXECUTED! MURDERER! '''A LOVE SUICIDE' Jean Kirstein - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL FALLIN' Revya and Gig - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL FALLIN' Don "Wardaddy" Collier - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''PUNCTURED' Korra - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SAWED' Elizabeth Swann-Turner - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLASHED' Hanzou Urushihara - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED' Morrigan and Abelas Adahle - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED' Sergeant Keroro and Corporal Giroro - ''DIED! INNOCENT!' BITTEN'' Lucy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''POISONED'' Yō Hinomura - DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL SCREAMIN' Axel - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND'' Sandor Clegane - DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND' Ratchet - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''LOST THE BATTLE OF WILLS' Edward Kenway - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED' Wuya and Jack Spicer - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED Sting Eucliffe and Lector - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED Bayonetta - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED Chung Seiker - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED John-117 - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED Hercule Poirot - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED John Constantine - EXECUTED! INNOCENT! DELETED Other Characters * Arch Demon Akibahara * Chrome Dokuro * Darth Rex * Frank West (AI) * Leia Rolando * Lilith * Makoto Naegi * Monokuma * Nick Ramos (AI) * Plague * Roxas (AI) Chapter Details Chapter One - "Monokuma" The players awoke to find themselves inside an unknown academy. After being locked inside the dorm rooms, the group was released and told to head to the gym, where they encountered the strange bear, Monokuma. He proceeded to inform them that they were locked inside the school and that lessons were to be learned. The "students" began to explore the school, finding evidence that a great catastrophe had occurred outside its walls. In addition, the students were shown videos of their friends and family having been turned to zombies. Eventually, the group discovered an elevator that led deeper into the school. At the same time, the body of Jennifer was discovered, burned in one of the dorm rooms. Monokuma informed the students then of the true nature of the game -- Three traitors were amongst them, and that they would continue to kill until everyone else was dead. The students were informed that they could vote on who they believed the traitors were after every murder. Clues were then gathered, where the students who ascended in the elevator eventually found a possible way out of the school. Unfortunately, Monokuma blocked the way, telling the students they couldn't leave just yet. Before the votes were counted, Monokuma gathered Billy Borden, Cosmo, Annabeth Chase, and Arya Stark to the gym. The two girls were put into a tank of rising water, while their two protectors were forced to fight over who would live. Cosmo eventually came out on top, though both girls were allowed to live. Monokuma awarded Arya her sword, Needle, but not before using it to execute Lilia Kjaernestejd, who received the most votes. Unfortunately for the students, Lilia was revealed to be innocent. Chapter' Two - "Chopping Mall"' After the execution of Lilia, the students speak of not giving up hope, sparking Monokuma to show them the outside world they wished to escape to. He led them through a crashed airliner that had lodged itself into the school, the other end leading to the top of the mall next door. As they crossed over, it ended up falling, killing Loki Laufeyson, Yuno Gasai, Oz, ''and Willow Rosenberg''. With the others trapped on the roof top, they started seeking a way to get through the mall and out to civilization. Chapter' Three - "EnCased Below"' Chapter' Four - "City of the Dead"' Chapter' Five - "Look How High We Can Fly'" Chapter' Six - "Goodbye Despair"' Chapter' Seven - "traitordata.exe"' Chapter' Eight - "The Funeral"' "The Final Questions" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * Behind the scenes, Robin Tact, Korra, Jean Kirstein, and Desmond Miles were all potentially traitors. * Chrome Dokuro and Lilith were set to originally be participants, but those who played them never showed up. Their absence was used as a plot point. * Round Five was named after a certain song of the same name. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Games